The Punishment of Ichigo
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: *Mind you this is by no means necessarily in character, OOC Ichigo or Zero Two, events are probably impossible in actual Darling in the Franxx universe because of how restricted, socially-neutered, and clueless of the actual world Parasites are (thanks to APE), so don't take it too seriously **WARNING: Contains sexual content and torture, described in detail
1. Ichigo Masturbates

Ichigo lay in her bed, thinking of Hiro. Her goal was close- so close she could almost taste it.

Just yesterday, she'd managed to get Zero Two transferred away, through a series of deviously forged or falsified reports and even hacking into the APE's database. It made out that Zero Two. It made out that Zero Two was unsuitable to 016 and dangerous to the entirety of Cerasus in her current state, and should be re-paired.

She'd even pretended to get along with Zero Two all this time, so as to not raise her rival's suspicions. She smirked at the memory of the shocked look on Zero Two's face at the news she would be separated from Hiro, not at all suspecting Ichigo's hand in this.

Thinking of how Zero Two had even bade farewell to her, of all people, Ichigo looked down, feeling just a bit guilty for this, remembering the pained look Zero Two had when hugging Hiro goodbye.

The girl then shook her head aggressively- there was no time for sentimental weakness. She was a Parasite, and sometimes tough decisions and sacrifices had to be made to accomplish strategic goals. She smiled mischievously as she thought about all the illicit information she'd uncovered about sexuality and intimacy that the adults possessed, and why such knowledge had been banned to the Parasites.

Indeed, thanks to Dr. Franxx's special interest in Ichigo, she had been able to enjoy access to adult media, including adult porn, and her new barracks, where she had her own room and bathroom- as well as the privacy that afforded.

Thinking back to Hiro, Ichigo began to imagine what Hiro would be like in bed. Picturing Hiro's nude body rubbing up against hers, Ichigo moaned and felt her crotch grow wet at the thought.

Rubbing her legs together in arousal, Ichigo slipped a hand under her nightshirt and her bra, and ran a finger over her left nipple. Touching herself and imagining it was Hiro fondling there, drew another lusty moan from her throat. She sped up her flicking, and squirmed from the pleasure.

By now, her panties were damp from the fluids she had leaked.

Ichigo extended her left hand into her panties. She flicked her own clit lightly, sending sensations through the sensitive nub. Her face flushed red, her eyes rolled back, and she let out more sultry moans.

After ministering her sensitive spot for a few minutes, Ichigo felt like she was on the verge, so she sank one finger deep into her pussy.

"Oh god, yes, Hiro! I love it! Please fuck me harder!" Ichigo cried out, humping her own finger and imagining it was Hiro. At least, she climaxed, convulsing on her bed as her pussy juices pooled out onto her bedsheets.

Breathless and panting, Ichigo gasped, "I- I love you, Hiro. You'll be mine, I just know it."

There was a creaking sound and Ichigo lifted her head nervously, but relaxed when she didn't see anyone.

"Jeez, get a grip girl," She muttered to herself. "You're not the type to be spooked by shadow."

A sudden clapping sound made her blood run cold.

"Well, well, well, that was quite an intense show," A familiar voice chortled triumphantly. "You're quite a slut aren't you?"

Sweating profusely in dread and terror. Ichigo spun around to the dark corner of her room where the voice was coming from. "No, it can't be…"

"Darling will never be with the likes of you after he sees this!" Zero Two snapped shut a small recording device.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" Ichigo exploded indignantly. "You're not even supposed to be in the Plantation!"

As she shouted angrily, she reached discreetly toward the sidearm hidden under her pillow. "This time you're really done for- "

Zero Two perceived in a flash what Ichigo was trying to pull and tackled the blue-haired girl at once, pinning down her arms and legs.

"AAH! You monster! Y-You wouldn't dare- do anything- " Ichigo wasn't able to disguise the terror in her voice or the fear reflected on her face.

Zero Two didn't answer, merely, flipped the girl over, produced a coil of rope and bound Ichigo's arms and legs. "You dumb bitch," The dinosaur girl scoffed. "Did you think your falsehoods and hacking into APE's system wouldn't be discovered by Dr. Franxx? He also knows about your illicit… interests, though he couldn't care less about that. I've got to admit, the Doctor was a little admiring of how… daring you were. Consider yourself lucky you're still a valuable soldier- otherwise you'll end up much worse off."

"Damn you, filthy lizard," Ichigo cursed. "What the hell are you even talking about?!"

"Who do you think let me in here in the first place? It means that, while I've been given the right to… punish you as I see fit, I'm not allowed to deal permanent damage or impede your normal duties. But I have a couple days to… toy with you…" Zero Two smiled sadistically.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. "Oh god, no! No, no, no...!"

"Yes, it is. Now shut up!" Zero Two forcefully pried Ichigo's jaw open and rammed a ball gag inside before tying it around her head.

Reduced to muffled, incoherent utterances, Ichigo's eyes darted back and forth in a panic.

"Now, now, I am just tingling with anticipation," Zero Two grinned cruelly, lifting her recording device once more, now that the girl who'd caused her so much trouble now lay helpless before her. "Let's drive home to Hiro just how much of a dirty whore you are! He'll never want you after this!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact- Today in History:

46 years ago, on May 8, 1973, the Wounded Knee Siege finally ended after a two-and-a-half siege by the US government forces. The siege had begun in February, when about 200 Oglala Lakota Native American terrorists of the left-wing American Indian Movement took the town of Wounded Knee, South Dakota hostage, and shot two U.S. Marshals.

The U.S. Marshals, the FBI amassed about a thousand agents, helicopters, and armored personnel carriers, aided by National Guard personnel from five states, as well as loyalist Native American paramilitaries of the Guardians of the Oglala Nation.

The the months that followed, government forces clashed repeatedly, trading fire with the insurgents. Finally, in May, after 71 days, the US government recaptured the town after killing two terrorists and wound fourteen of them.


	2. Abandonment Play

The Punishment of Ichigo Part 2

Zero Two cut away at Ichigo's clothing with her scissors, removing the blunette's nightshirt, and followed up by cutting away her bra and panties.

Zero Two then produced a backpack she had put in the shadows on the floor and began taking out a number of medical instruments. Two of them were large enema syringes.

"To the bathroom, now!" Zero Two declared, easily picking up Ichigo by the back of her clothing and hoisting her into the room's bathroom annex. She lowered her to the shower room floor and inserted one enema syringe into Ichigo's anal hole.

Ichigo cried out in terrified shock, quivering fearfully at the unwanted intrusion into such a sensitive, private spot.

Zero Two ruthlessly squeezed the syringe ball hard, violently dousing Ichigo's anal cavity with enema solution.

Ichigo gave a sharp cry and writhed in the cold intrusion and the following peristaltic convulsion that followed.

Quickly, Zero Two propped the bound girl onto the toilet seat and held her down as Ichigo squealed through her gag as her lower bowels voided themselves.

Zero Two wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Uh, that's nasty." She grabbed a bunch of paper towels and cursorily wiped off Ichigo's anal orifice and dropped them in the toilet. She tossed the hapless Ichigo into the shower room and flushed the toilet.

Then she turned to Ichigo, and picked up the detachable shower head, aimed it at Ichigo's butt and doused it with cold water.

"MMMMMPHHHH!" Ichigo shrieked through the gag as cold water splashed all over her backside.

After spraying it down, Zero Two took the second enema syringe and inserted it Ichigo's anal hole and squeezed hard, dousing it with new cleansing fluid.

The fluid soon flowed out, and again, Zero Two sprayed Ichigo down with the shower head once more. Then she tossed the two used enema syringes into the trash can, before wiping her down Ichigo.

Zero Two dragged Ichigo to the bed, plopped her down face-up, and took an IV needle and inserted it into Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo shrieked through the gag at the sharp pain and fear, but Zero Two assured, "It's just sodium chloride and glucose. My punishment is going take quite awhile, so I don't want you dehydrated or whatever." She hung the drip IV fluid pack on one of Ichigo's bedpost.

Next, Zero Two took out a urinary catheter, and covered the tip with lubricating jelly, and with unusually deft skill, inserted it into Ichigo's urethra.

"MMMPPHHH!" Ichigo convulsed painfully at the invasion.

Zero Two waited for Ichigo's body to stop trembling as much, and picked up a pair of terrifying clover clamps, and clamped both of the unfortunate girl's nipples

"MMMMPPPHHHH! MPPPH!" Ichigo cried desperately at the pain on her sensitive nubs. Next, she added two small vibrators to the nipple clamps, drawing new groans from Ichigo.

But before Ichigo could recover, Zero Two had produced to vibrating dildos, and merciless pushing one first into the blue-hair's vagina, then next her anus.

"HHHHHHHHHNNNGGG! HNNNNGG!" Ichigo groaned loudly, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, her sensitive loins forced to take in the violent invasion.

Zero Two grinned cruelly and fixed her recording device onto a foldable tripod, filming Ichigo's face. "Well, I think I'll leave you like this for the day! Enjoy yourself!" She pressed the "record" button.

With a last glance at the pitiful Ichigo, she turned away, leaving her unfortunate victim to twitch and moan helplessly in pain and arousal.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: Today in History

Thirty-two years ago, on May 17, 1987, amid the Iran-Iraq War, in which the Soviet-backed Iraq was nominally-allied with the United States and Saudi Arabia against the radical Islamist, terrorist-sponsoring revolutionary regime of Iran, a terrible attack on the US guided-missile frigate USS Stark occurred.

Iraq, ruled by the brutal, Soviet-backed, socialist, Baathist dictator, Saddam Hussein, had made a pragmatic alliance with the United States and Saudi Arabia, but it made his regime no less brutal, racist, and anti-Semitic. Indeed, his regime supported rivaling terrorist factions of their own, like the People's Mujahiden of Iran and the Democratic Revolutionary Front for the Liberation of Arabistan, to threaten his Iranian foe, in his attempt to conquer Iran's oil-rich west.

The United States, too, had made this reluctant alliance out of a desire to protect American lives and civilian shipping. Both Iraq and Iran had previously violently attacked civilian shipping through the Persian Gulf- and only Iraq had backed down when the US demanded a stop to such attacks, inspiring this unlikely alliance.

However, on May 17, 1987, the treacherous Iraq launched a surprise "friendly fire" attack on a patrolling United States frigate, the USS Stark, which was on patrol to defend civilian vessels. An Iraqi Mirage F1 fighter jet fired two Exocet missiles that blasted into the side of the USS Stark, brutally murdering 37 American sailors and injuring 21. Luckily, the Stark managed to escape to safety in Bahrain and prevent further casualties.

Iraq claimed to have mistaken the ship for Iranian, and later claimed that the pilot was acting without orders and executed. However, there has been many inconsistencies in the Iraqi story, and it's believed that the attack may have been deliberate, though whether it was ordered from the top or by a rogue pilot has been difficult to determine. It is quite possible Iraq had been counting on the fog of war to obscure the culpability of their vile action.


	3. Twenty Hours Later

After a long day, Zero Two reentered Ichigo's room.

The overstimulated, blue-haired girl still lay helpless on the bed, her exhausted body twitching erratically. A large stain of her juices pooled on the bed beneath her nether regions. Tear marks, now dry, stained her face and her eyes still rolled upward in helpless arousal, so overoused it practically hurt.

"Poor thing," Zero Two mocked after turning off the recording device. "You must have orgasmed half to death already."

Ichigo tore out the urinary catheter embedded in Ichigo's urethra, none too gently. Then she roughly extracted both vibrating dildos from Ichigo's vagina and anus, both of them slurping with the sound of the girl's unsought wetness. An especially loud, yet somewhat sultry, groan escaped Ichigo's gagged mouth at the violent extrication.

Finally, Zero Two remove the two vibrators she'd attached to Ichigo's nipple clamps, but refused to remove the clamps themselves.

Finally, she removed her victim's gag.

Ichigo, though devastatingly exhausted from the non-stop, relentless onslaught on her genitals and more explosive unwanted orgasms than she could count, still managed to cast a defiant look at Zero Two, absolutely livid about how she'd been humiliated and tortured..

"S-Screw you!" She gasped with all the bravado she could muster. "I- I'll get you back somehow, you perverted fucker!"

Zero Two tsked condescendingly as if rebuking a petulant child. "Bad choice, Ichigo, Very bad thing to say. If you haven't forgotten, you're still bound and at my mercy." She gestured to Ichigo's hogtied form. "You see, the one who's going to be screwed isn't me, but you! See, I was considering giving you mercy, but since you're like this… well, I have a far, far worse torture for you in reserve!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: This Day in History

39 years ago on this day, May 17, 1980, the Maoist communist terrorist group Shining Path launched a violent attack on a polling station in Chuschi, a town in the Ayacucho Region of Peru.

This attack by Shining Path, which would be notorious for numerous killings, terrorist attacks, and drug-running, started Peru's decades-long Internal Conflict, in which the Peruvian government, backed by the United States, and various civilian self-defense groups would fight to defend their country from the communist terrorist groups Shining Path and the Tupac Amaru Revolutionary Movement (MRTA), which were supported by the Soviet Union, Communist China and Cuba, and Gaddafi's socialist Libya, a conflict which continues on a low-scale till today, as Shining Path guerrillas continue to plague the remote countryside and mountains of Peru.


	4. Wooden Horse

Just minutes after being released from her devilish entrapment, Ichigo found herself being lifted by her restraints and hooked onto a pulley system that Zero Two was setting up, a fresh, new drip IV being hooked up along with her. Normally, this would take quite some time and strength, but this was a piece of cake for Zero Two. Ichigo quickly found herself several meters off the floor.

"FUCK YOU, ZERO TWO!" Ichigo spat furiously, recovering her defiance. "You'll pay for this! I'll make sure… somehow…!" She twisted against her bondage, but moaned painfully, regretting her action as it dug the crotch rope into her very sore pussy and clitoris, while her nipple clamps swung violently from side to side.

"I have Dr. Franxx on my side," Zero Two dismissed brashly, prying Ichigo's jaw open and shoving the ball gag back inside. "APE won't give a damn what you say, and you can't beat me in battle anyway. So just shut up and endure your torture!"

Zero Two left the room for a moment and pushed a triangular-edged wooden horse into the room and right between Ichigo's suspended legs.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as she realized what it was. She wasn't very familiar with it, only having seen a few pictures and references to the medieval torture device online, but knew enough about physiology to know how much that would hurt… if Zero Two wasn't planning to kill her outright!

Zero Two chortled at the look of stark terror that overcame Ichigo's expression. "I see you're familiar with this handy torture device then? Don't give me that look- I'm not going to kill or permanently maim you. I'm just going to hurt you really, really bad, haha! As for your uh, genital region… well if they're lost, it's not required for you to function as a Parasite." She fiddled with the pulley and began to lower Ichigo toward that devilish construct.

As Zero Two lowered the pulley, Ichigo squirmed violently against her restraints, her eyes desperately to Zero Two, willing to do anything to escape her terrible fate.

But there was no such mercy on the dinosaur girl's mind.

As Ichigo reached a few centimeters over the wooden horse, Zero Two suddenly released the pulley entirely, causing Ichigo to crash onto the torture device crotch-first.

"MMMMMMPPPHHHHH! MMPHHH! MMMM!" Ichigo screamed in agony again and again through her gag as her clit and pussy lips were crushed and flattened respectively by the impact.

The girl writhed convulsively on the wooden horse as unendurable pain shot through her nether regions. Unable to control herself, Ichigo pissed herself and her pussy leaked involuntarily, as if to try to create a buffer between the poor girl's lower regions and the torture horse. It didn't help much.

"_Please! Please! Please! I'll never do anything against you again!_" Ichigo pleaded through the gag in a muffled voice, sure she would never be able to walk again or have children after this. "_I'll do anything you want, please!_"

But as far as Zero Two was concerned, only incoherent frothing came through the gag.

Zero Two tweaked the pulley rope until it was just taut enough to prevent Ichigo from falling off the horse, but wouldn't hold up any substantial amount of her weight, forcing it onto the narrow edge between her legs

Within minutes, poor Ichigo had exhausted herself, unable to relieve the excruciating torment. Now, not only was there the sharp pain on her womanhood, a duller but still very palpable ache now covered her lower abdomen and upper thighs, that combined with the aching in her tortured nipples.

Unable to escape, Ichigo had been reduced to sobbing piteously.

But even now, Zero Two wasn't done. She grabbed the clover clamps on Ichigo's nipples and yanked tauntingly, drawing new shrieks from Ichigo as sharp pain shot through her sensitive spots.

Zero Two then tugged harder, forcing Ichigo forward, and the blunette screamed when more weight was pressed onto her clit. She tried to pull back, but Zero Two had already swiftly chained the clamps to the front of the horse.

Ichigo's eyes widened once more, terror-stricken at her new predicament. If she tried to lean back to relieve the agony in her pussy, her nipples would be pulled tauter and the sensitive clamps tightening unbearably. If she leaned forward to relieve her nipples, the sharp edge would cut deeper into her clit.

Caught between there two tortures, Ichigo rocked softly back and forth, the minute movements causing whole new sensations of pain of their own, mewling and groaning in agony. Through the haze of torture, Ichigo now wanted more than anything in the world for Zero Two, however unlikely, to show some sort of mercy or pity.

Her mental pleas were in vain.

Ichigo could only watch in helpless horror as Zero Two brought over two five-kilogram weights, which to her may well have been as light as a water bottle.

The dinosaur girl gave Ichigo a practically-demonic look, before tying the weights around each of her victims' legs.

As soon as Zero Two let go, the pain shot through Ichigo's precious parts with renewed vigor. The tortured girl arced backward, temporarily forgetting the sharp pain of her nipple clamps constricting suddenly. A heartrending wail tore through from the poor girl's gag.

But in that same instant, a totally different sensation erupted. Her tortured mind, overloaded from pain signals from her sexual places, in that instant, confused the pain for pleasure.

Ichigo cummed violently, her orgasmic fluids spilling down the sides of the horse. Her face flushed red, eyes rolling to the back of her head, panting through her gag, as her brain was overwhelmed by simultaneous pain and pleasure.

After a few minutes, as the thunderous climax passed, Ichigo slumped forward limply like a marionette, her energy spent, taking the full brunt of her torture.

"This is magnificent," Zero Two breathed at the spectacle. "Too bad I can't show this to Darling… Oh well, I'll check up on you tonight!" Zero Two waved with psychotic glee, "Enjoy yourself!" She strode nonchalantly out of the room, leaving the defeated Ichigo moaning softly in both exquisite torture and helpless arousal.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: Today in History:

Ten years ago, on May 18, 2009, the socialist regime of Sri Lanka defeated the notorious communist terrorist group LTTE (Tamil Tigers) in the northern part of the country, killing most of the terrorist leaders. This victory ended almost 25 years of civil war, and put an end to the numerous bombings and atrocities against civilians committed by the LTTE occupation.

However, the autocratic socialist president of Sri Lanka, Mahinda Rajapaksa, did not use this victory as an opportunity to reunify his country, but continued to violently oppress the Tamil minority, which had initially led to support for the LTTE in the first place. He also severely crushed media freedom, covered up atrocities committed by his army, and murdered opposition politicians.

Rajapaksa was deposed by his intra-party rival (within the socialist SLPP), Maithripala Sirisena in 2015, but sadly Sirisena has continued much of the country's authoritarian practices, suppressing opponents, violation the constitution and defying the courts. Despite the war's end, the country remains in political turmoil and sporadic violence.


	5. The Third Night

The next night, just before Zero Two was to go to bed, she went to release Ichigo from the girl's personal hell.

_Huh, I bet the poor thing is half-dead by now. Maybe… I went a little far. Need to keep in mind her weak human physique has its limits._

She opened the door to Ichigo's room, where the miserable girl was still being tortured horribly, just like when Zero Two saw her hours earlier.

Ichigo's eyes moved feebly when she saw Zero Two enter her field of vision, but showed no emotion and was far too exhausted to turn her head.

Zero Two shut off the recording device and removed Ichigo's gag, expecting to rouse some life back into her victim, but Ichigo just hung there silently.

_Shit, I did overdo it, didn't I_, Zero Two thought to herself, hastily removing the nipple clamps and hoisting Ichigo up by the pulley.

Ichigo groaned huskily in pain as blood rushed to her damaged sensitive regions and squirmed a little, but she still didn't say anything.

"Hey, blue bitch," Zero Two taunted. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"No, of course not, mistress," Ichigo monotoned in a flat, defeated voice. "It's what a bitch like me deserves."

This was so different from the Ichigo that Zero Two had tortured just this morning, that the dinosaur girl was taken aback, loosening her grip on the pulley. Ichigo fell crotch-first back onto the horse, and she gasped loudly at the sharp, stabbing pain to her already-terribly-sore private places, but otherwise didn't struggle or resist.

At first, Zero Two's first instinct thought that Ichigo might be feigning subservience to get the drop on her later. But her voice was so broken, her eyes looked so lifeless, that Zero Two had a hard time believing Ichigo was lying. It also didn't… smell like Ichigo's style.

_Oh well, I just keep wary- I can easily overpower her anyway._

Zero Two quickly lifted Ichigo up again and set her down next to the wooden horse, before releasing her leg bonds. The blunette collapsed to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Zero Two jerked the pulley rope harshly. "Hey, you can stand, can't you?"

"Yes, Mistress," Ichigo slowly and painfully got to her feet. Her knees were still bent inward from the painful, near-crippling torture inflicted on her genitals.

"If I'm the mistress, what does that make you?" Zero Two inquired haughtily, a dark part of her enjoying her control over the suddenly-submissive Ichigo.

"I'm just your useless slave," Ichigo's face hung in shame. "But please, I beg of you, no more torture!"

Zero Two glared into Ichigo's crestfallen eyes, but could find no deceit or defiance, only fear.

Crap, I've broken her, Zero Two thought uneasily. _How the hell did this happen?_ She recalled Dr. Franxx's request for Ichigo not to be permanently injured by the punishment, for she was still a very valuable Parasite. _Well, she's… physically... not permanently damaged, at least. Mentally… well, there's space for… creative interpretation…_," Zero Two mused. _Even if I don't care about blue-hair bitch here, Darling does… so… I should still get to the bottom of Ichigo's- of 015's… condition._

"So Ichigo, I just might take mercy on you if you obey my instructions. Oh, and go ahead and sit down. I know you can't stand well."

"Yes, of course, anything you ask, Mistress," Ichigo replied in a tremulous voice as she hastily sat her still-bound, naked form on the bed.

"Tell me, as best as you remember, everything that happened today since I put you on that wooden horse, and what you were thinking during that time.

"O- of course…" Zero Two ordered authoritatively.

As Ichigo began recounting her horrible, day, Zero Two's face slowly began to transform into a look of shock, then disbelief.

_What is she saying? That… never happened!_

Zero Two had only come in twice today- once to set Ichigo on the torture device, and now the second time to release her. Ichigo seemed to think that Zero Two had come and gone, appearing and disappearing throughout the day, claimed to recount Zero Two saying things Zero Two was sure she would never say, even conversing with Zero Two. Was there some sort of imposter? But who would- or could- do something like this…? Unless...

"Hey, Ichigo, did I ever remove your gag at all this day before my most recent arrival?"

"N- no, M-Mistress…"

"Then how the hell did you converse with me?"

"I-I don't know-" Ichigo blinked in confusion, looking genuinely puzzled.

Zero Two peered more closely into Ichigo's glassy, unfocused eyes. _Don't tell me… I've driven her mad? Sounds like she was dreaming or hallucinating… does she even know what is real anymore? Some of her self-professed dialogue… was she feeling… a bit guilty deep down, for what she tried to do to me?_

For the first time, Zero Two felt doubt about the revenge she had pulled and felt a twinge of… regret, even empathy for the broken girl in front of her. But the twinge passed as thoughts of new... opportunities surfaced in Zero Two's head. "Yes, I see… this can still be used… to my advantage…" She turned to Ichigo. "Fine, I won't punish anymore, or at least not the way I have been. It's time for a… reward… and some of my attention…"

"Y-Yes, Mistress?" Ichigo looked up apprehensively, fear still coloring her eyes.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: Today in History

Seventeen years ago, on May 20, 2002, the corrupt, socialist regime of Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri (daughter of former Indonesian pro-communist dictator Sukarno) and her Indonesian Democratic Party of Struggle allowed the socialist separatist terrorist group FRETILIN (Revolutionary Front for an Independent East Timor) to set up their own state.

The separation of the new East Timor state created an even more impoverished, violence-ridden failed state, as the new socialist FRETILIN regime persecuted Indonesian loyalists, inspiring violent backlash from pro-Indonesian militias, leading to ethnic violence that required an expensive military intervention by Australia.

Today, while FRELITIN holds the presidency under President Francisco Guterres, its Parliament is dominated by a coalition of rivaling socialist parties, the Alliance for Change and Progress- composed of the socialist CNRT (National Congress for Timorese Reconstruction), People's Liberation Party, and KHUNTO. It remains extremely poor and corrupt, although the violence has died down somewhat, but deep discontent and unrest still brews below the surface.

For her role in this travesty, Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri was ousted in the 2004 elections by President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono and the center-right Democratic Party of Indonesia.


	6. Zero Two Finger-Fucks Ichigo

Zero Two pushed Ichigo down on the bed, then hoisted Ichigo's fit, strong legs and hoisted them onto the bed.

Zero Two crawled onto the bed herself and bent over Ichigo's quivering form. "Don't worry… I'll be gentle this time…"

She ran her fingers teasingly, brushing over Ichigo's tender nipples.

The blunette flinched and trembled, moaning from the touch on her sore spots.

Zero Two grinned predatorily, and reached her right hand down toward Ichigo's loins.

Ichigo jerked away instinctively when Zero Two brushed against her painfully-swollen clit, but with the human-klaxo hybrid pinning her to the bed, she had nowhere to go anyway.

Ichigo squirmed under the onslaught of Zero Two's fingers now ruthlessly stroking her tender womanly parts.

Then, abruptly- without warning- Zero Two plunged three fingers into Ichigo's wet pussy.

"AAHHH!" Ichigo cried out in surprise at the invasion of her intimate parts, but it was only the beginning.

Zero Two finger-fucked her hard and mercilessly, thrusting every which direction and angle, so that Ichigo had no chance to catch her breath.

Ichigo moaned, panted rapidly. Before long, she began instinctively thrusting her hips to meet Zero Two's probing fingers, hardly knowing what she was doing.

Zero Two could smell the tortured Ichigo was nearing the verge of climax, and so she jammed her fingers rough and deep inside Ichigo's pussy.

Ichigo cummed hard, her fluids spilling onto Zero Two's hand while she twitched and thrashed, her hands clutching at the bedsheets.

"Nice," Zero Two grinned devilishly. "Did you like that, bitch?"

"Y-Yes M-Mistress…" Ichigo gasped breathlessly.

"Well, unfortunately, I won't be doing that with you again, Ichigo," Zero Two explained. "Have you ever considered doing so with your dear Goro?"

"G-Goro?" Ichigo stammered. "Y-You wish me to l-let Goro …"

"I'm only allowed to punish you a couple days, so I won't be your mistress much longer. So, as my last order as mistress, I order you t serve your next master, Goro. I daresay he will treat you far better than I have- he loves you dearly."

"Y-Yes, of course, M-Mistress," Ichigo lowered her head meekly. "I will serve him well."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: Today in History

29 Years ago on this day, on May 20, 1990, the Republic of Romania its first multiparty elections since the overthrow and execution of extremely brutal and tyrannical communist dictator Nicolae Ceausescu six months earlier.

Although opposition parties were allowed to participate instead of being outright banned, unfortunately, Ceausescu's successor, Ion Iliescu, won the election, representing the remnants of the Romanian Communist Party regime, now superficially rebranded National Salvation Front (FSN), winning a tragic and alarmingly high 85.1% of the vote. The democratic, center-right National Liberal Party won only 10.6% and the right-wing Christian Democratic National Peasants' Party only 4.3%.

What's worse is the FSN Iliescu regime continued to win the 1992 election, and it wasn't until 1996, that Iliescu and his thrice-rebranded Social Democracy Party (PSD) was finally defeated by the center-right Romanian Democratic Convention.

Whether this is the result of vote-rigging or long-term brainwashing of a subservient populace, I can't prove, but this tragic loyalty to vile regimes and tyrannical parties that care little for the people so loyal to them, is what has allowed former communist regime parties to survive in some form or another, with socialist tyranny, corruption, and regime apparatchiks that entails.

From the Social Democratic Party of Romania to the Socialist Party of Serbia, from the Democratic Left in Poland to Die Linke in the former East Germany, the Socialist Party in Albania to the Opposition Bloc in Ukraine, the Eastern Bloc may have fallen with the end of the Cold War, but the remnants of dictatorship and oppression remain, waiting to rear its ugly head, should the people become unvigilant, or lose their wait to sweet but poisonous words.


End file.
